The Faux
The Faux are what the servants of the ASM call themselves as a collective. The origin of this name is unknown. The Faux are divided into three separate subgroups: the self-titled Faux, Permfaux, and Tempfaux. The Faux The top of the top rest here, the "high class". This group takes the name of the overall group as they are considered the most important. In spite of this, their identities outside of their titles and objective remain unclear, although it is known that they are the advisors of the ASM and help it make more drastic decisions. In the group there is a little girl dressed in black. It is often speculated that their objective is to protect her (this is known as she wanders the cabin's innards very often although she is notably forbidden from speaking out about anything, and she oft' comments about her brother being among the Faux). There are likely under one hundred of the Faux. These servants are not necessarily tasked with anything. To discern, people in the Faux as a whole call this group the "Inner Party", possibly referential to their overall low quality of life in comparison to 1984 by George Orwell. There is a group above this, but what they do individually and who they are is unclear and it is unlikely that they have anything to do with the ASM to begin with other than all knowing one another and occasionally getting together for meetings. Permfaux The "middle class". Easily the most standout group and most instantly recognisable, comprised of only about twenty-five to forty people. These people are more so tasked with dirty work along with Tempfaux. Permfaux is made up of the more important figures that the ASM apparently recruited much earlier on or just so happens to trust more. In the past, there was no distinction between Permfaux and Tempfaux because only Permfaux people were being recruited. Permfaux are usually more practically and intellectually sharp than Tempfaux, although some don't show it. Why this is happens to be unclear. Punishments for failing to complete a task for Permfaux are generally more lenient and more of a slap on the wrist than anything else because, unlike Tempfaux, none of Permfaux has ever been thrown out of the cabin for any reason. Why the ASM favours Permfaux like this is also unclear, although it could be contributed to the aforementioned higher skill levels. Tempfaux The "low class". The quality of life is very poor for these people, as they are universally recognised as plebeians and generally looked down upon. The chance of a Tempfaux revolution is slim to none, as although they are very large in number (hundreds, maybe thousands), the Tempfaux are regularly trimmed down in power by the Permfaux and the ASM, mainly through the laziness of the majority causing them to be removed from the household. Rei was among this group before the events leading to her once more meeting Lazarus caused a large upheaval, causing her and her friend group among the Tempfaux to be removed in a very strange way. Category:Groups